


i'll buy you new shoes.

by marksjeno



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Crack, Cute Kids, Drabble, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Sick Fic, an underrated ship, jeno is a not an actual hybrid fuck u naima, jeno is patient, lapslock, mark is dumb lol, mentions of vomit, they are in love bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 08:50:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11414418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marksjeno/pseuds/marksjeno
Summary: mark throws up on jeno's shoes but since jeno is his sweet little precious angel, sugar plum, gumdrop, cinnabon, baby kitten puppy hybrid mix, sweetiepie it's okay.





	i'll buy you new shoes.

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know why i suddenly got the idea for this fic but enjoy!!
> 
> i apologize for any mistakes btw.

mark is an idiot.

a really big idiot.

he thought staying up at 3am eating junk food and studying was a good idea. but, going to sleep after eating 2 large bags of hot cheetos, downing a two litter bottle of coke and eating a box of twinkies was  _not_ a good idea. and now he is  _suffering._

he just finished taking a rather long math final and his stomach is killing him, he doesn't know if he has to take a massive shit, hurl or both.

it feels like both.

he exited his classroom, finally getting a 30 minute break before they move on with their english final and even though english is his mother tongue he rather die then sit through another exam. he leans on the lockers next to the classroom, laying his forehead on the cool lockers and _oh god_ that feels amazing. he focuses on his breathing and not his stomach churning and the rather weird and loud sounds they're making.

he suddenly feels a tap on his shoulder and he turns around to see jeno, sweet jeno, his sweet little precious angel, sugar plum, gumdrop, cinnabon, baby kitten puppy hybrid mix, sweetiepie.

"hey, hyung. how was your test?" the younger asked him, his signature eye smile on his cute, squishable face and mark feels like he's about to fucking faint.

mark opens his mouth to reply when a wave of nausea hits him like a fucking bus.

and all he remembers is a burning sensation in his throat and _oatmeal?_ on a pair of pink converse before he blacks the fuck out.

\---

when mark comes to he's laying in the nurses office. on one of those kinda nice cots with the really fluffy and warm blankets, yeah that's like heaven but he feels like utter shit. 

his mouth tastes like it, too.

he groans at the dull ache in his head and belly before turning his neck to see no one else but lee jeno sitting next to him.

"what are you doing here?"

"i finished my last final so i'm just... here." 

mark sat up in quickly, which he instantly regretted because he got dizzy real quick. "holy shit! my english final!"

he threw the covers off his body and tried to climb off the cot before jeno stopped him and pushed his body back down.

"you dumbass, you're sick. you're not taking the final today." jeno sweetly scolded. if anyone else said those words it would've sounded rude and mocking but jeno would _never_.

"you got sick and threw up on my shoes and then passed out." jeno further explained.

mark turned red at the memory of  throwing up on his boyfriend's shoes in front of everyone and tried to cover his face with his blanket.

jeno cooed and move the blanket from the elder's face, "no need to be embarrassed, you couldn't help it."

mark whined, "i'll buy you new shoes."

"no need to hurry, they were your shoes anyway." 

mark whined even louder and kicked his legs under the blankets.

jeno silenced his whines with a quick peck on the lips.

"dumbass, now you're gonna get sick." mark scolded.

"no. because unlike you, i have a strong immune system."

jeno's strong immune system failed him because the next day he threw up on mark's (aka jeno's) shirt. but jeno is mark's sweet little precious angel, sugar plum, gumdrop, cinnabon, baby kitten puppy hybrid mix, sweetiepie so it's ok.

 

**Author's Note:**

> please leave a comment! i love comments :)))
> 
> follow me on twitter so we can be friends! @iovesamuei


End file.
